1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat dissipation device, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device applied to a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
Currently, with the rapid development of electronic technology, and more attention of consumers on the features of being light, thin and mobile of consumer electronic products, today's electronic products, for example, portable electronic devices such as notebooks, ultra mobile personal computers (UMPCs) and PDAs, are developed towards miniaturization gradually. As for users that often need to go outside, the portable electronic products become easier to carry, thus the convenience in use is improved significantly.
As the operation speed of electronic components inside a computer device is accelerated, and the volumes of the electronic components are micro, the thermal energy produced per unit area is increased accordingly. If the thermal energy cannot be dissipated in time, excessively high temperature will have severe impacts on the stability and efficiency of the electronic components upon operating, and even will cause short working life of the computer or damage the computer device.
For current small portable electronic devices, such as flat panel computer and UMPC, in order to meet the requirements for being thin, light and mobile of consumers when choosing and purchasing this type of small computer devices, it is difficult to install an additional heatsink fan in the portable computer device with limited free space. Therefore, the portable computer device without a fan design lacks of forced convection of the air, and the thermal energy is dissipated merely by natural convection and thermal radiation between a heat sink and the air, thus the thermal dissipation efficiency is poor and cannot meet the thermal dissipation requirements of the current portable electronic devices with high operating speed.
In order to solve the heatsink device problem inside the portable computer devices, conventional methods include reducing the operating frequency of electronic components, such as a central processing unit (CPU), so as to avoid generating excessive thermal energy; or, increasing the area of thermal dissipation surface of the computer device, such that the thermal energy generated by the electronic components is removed from the interior of the computer device by a large thermal dissipation surface.
Although reducing the operating frequency of the electronic components can reduce the thermal energy generated by the portable computer device during operation, the overall performance of the computer device is affected accordingly, and thus the requirement of consumers for high operating performance on the electronic products cannot be satisfied. Furthermore, the electronic device dissipates thermal energy merely by natural convection and thermal radiation, the thermal dissipation effect is still insufficient.
For the thermal dissipating manner of increasing the area of the thermal dissipation surface, the overall volume of the computer will be increased with the increase of the surface area, thus the portable computer device cannot be miniaturized, which is contrary to the trend that the electronic products available in the market must be light, thin, short, and small.